ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Spaciosapien
|-|Ben 10= |-|Pokémon= Spaciosapiens ,code named UB-10 Space, are Mr. Roboto's species in Pokémon Sky. They live in the Perplexahedron. Appearance They are robotic creatures made of cubes and rectangular prisms. They have numbers on their chests, and an antenna. They all wear gloves. They emote with their eyelids, and blink with their pupils. Biology They are entirely robotic. Their antenna are the source of their power. Female Spaciosapiens have more pointed gloves than the males. Powers and Abilities They have spaciokinetic powers. This means they can transmute any sort of matter, including that of living things. This means they can transform their own bodies. Otto alone has used this for weapon generation, stretchy arms, size shifting, tool arms, costumes, and general random implement creation. They can teleport between dimensions and timelines, but only in the present. They can create holograms of what is happening in another dimension by making their antenna glow, but only in the present. They can be upgraded from an outside source. For instance, Otto has two entirely new forms. They are easily rebuilt. Otto gets banged up and broken near daily, and was even completely disassembled and put together, and he is still in perfect working condition. They are however, also quite hardy. Hypothetically, they could make black holes to sheild from direct chronokinesis, and white holes to defend from indirect chronokinesis. However, they are on good terms with the Chronosapiens, and the Chronians are locked away, this has not yet been tested. Pokémon Info Base Stats Moves Weaknesses They are overconfident showbots. Interestingly, matterless environments is not actually a weakness. There is still their own matter, and anyone else’s matter, so there is nothing stopping him from teleporting one’s buttocks to Hoag’s Object, which actually happened. Antimatter will explode if manipulated. History The Spaciosapiens are from the same solar system as the Chronosapiens and Antisapiens and are the sister species to them as well, as one controls space, one controls time, and one represents antimatter. They started a technological singularity, but when they were observing the multiverse, they found that many other A.I. had tried that, and failed. So they didn’t even bother with conquest. Notable Spaciosapeins *Mr. Roboto (Omnitrix DNA sample) **Mr. HVC-023 (Ben 23) **Rocket Science (AntiTrix) *Otto Maton **Derwin 13's Otto Maton *Otto Maton x100 **Lars’ Otto Maton x100 Notable Spaciosapien Fusions *Mr. Mission Notable Evolved Spaciosapien *Ultimate Mr. Roboto Notable Omni-Enhanced Spaciosapiens *Omni-Enhanced Mr. Roboto Trivia *Derwin 13 does not have a Spaciosapien form, for obvious reasons. *Spaciosapiens have their own version of all the Chronosapien’s technology, such as a Spaciosapien Space Bomb, which destroys all selected dimensions in the timeline it is detonated in. *Spaciosapiens, just like their time counterparts, can be quite scary. For instance, they could just snap their fingers, and you would disappear. Exist one moment, but not the next. There wouldn't be any remains for the funeral. Heck, you might not even be dead! You could be several galaxies over, or in another dimension, or at the Forge of Creation, or turned into a tasseled wobblegong. And no one would know. *Information about them was revealed at Ultimate Fanon Con. However, it was coded in such a way that it broke everything. Gallery File:MrRoboto.jpeg|Mr. Roboto, the Omnitrix’s DNA sample of a Spaciosapien. File:GirlSpaciosapien.jpeg|A flirtatious lady Spaciosapien File:OttoMaton20.jpeg|Otto Maton 2.0 File:OttoMatonSOULOS.jpeg|Otto Maton SOUL OS File:Derwin13Otto.jpg|Otto Maton from Earth-112 File:OttoMatonx100.jpeg|Otto Maton x100, an evil Spaciosapien File:C428D493-127F-4B42-B2C6-3B1D591C6572.jpeg|Otto Maton x100 in Earth-112 File:SpaciosapienShip.jpeg|A Spaciosapien ship. File:SpaceBomb.jpeg|A Spaciosapien Space Bomb. The “eyes” are screens for selecting dimensions. The “mouth” is the timer. File:Mr.HVC-023.jpeg|Mr. HVC-023, Ben 23's DNA sample of a Spaciosapien. File:RocketScienceNew.jpeg|Rocket Science, the AntiTrix’s DNA sample of a Spaciosapien. File:RocketScience.jpeg|Rocket Science’s old design. File:MrLude.jpeg|Mr. Mission, a fusion of a Spaciosapien and a Kerotops Communication Module. File:NegativeMrRoboto.jpeg|Albedo as Mr. Roboto. File:UltimateMrRoboto.jpeg|Ultimate Mr. Roboto, an evolved Spaciosapien. File:Roboto-San.jpeg|Roboto-san, inspired by The Gijinka Project. File:OmniEnhancedMrRoboto.jpeg|Omni-Enhanced Mr. Roboto. File:SpaciosapienYellow.jpeg File:SpaciosapienRed.jpeg File:SpaciosapienBlue.jpeg File:SpaciosapienOrange.jpeg File:SpaciosapienPurple.jpeg File:SpaciosapienLime.jpeg File:SpaciosapienTeal.jpeg File:SpaciosapienGreen.jpeg File:SpaciosapienBrown.jpeg File:SpaciosapienMaroon.jpeg File:SpaciosapienIndigo.jpeg File:SpaciosapienMagenta.jpeg Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Robot Aliens Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sapient Species Category:Pokémon Sky Category:Spaciosapiens